


Sorrows and Sunflowers

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiFrodo's upset about Bilbo leaving. Sam tries his best to cheer him up, during which unexpected feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Sorrows and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else! I don't want any money for this. Not one cent. Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth.

It was the day after Bilbo had left.  
Inside Bag End, Frodo Baggins slumped down into Bilbo's - and his - favorite chair, with a sigh of relief. Yesterday had worn him out, with all those mad Hobbits wanting to know where their presents were. Now, thank goodness, they had all gone. He didn't get much sleep last night though, as he was worried about Bilbo. Frodo felt very uncomfortable, being alone at night, in an empty hole, all to himself. Although, Sam came to do the gardening everyday, so he wasn't alone during the day.

With Bilbo gone, Frodo found it hard to study and continue learning elvish. It just wasn't the same without him.  
One day, while he was sitting in his study trying to translate some of Bilbo's old writing, the sound of Sam whistling in the garden came floating through the window. Frodo smiled and decided to see what Sam was up to. So, he left his studies, opened the big, green door and stepped outside. It was a lovely day, with clouds scattered about here and there, and the sun beamed down warmly.

"Sam?" he called, as he looked around. "Sam where are you?" he called again. "I'm over here Mr. Frodo, sir." came Sam's voice from amongst the flowers. Sam popped up from behind some bright yellow sunflowers, smiling just as bright. Frodo smiled again.  
"Hello Sam. What are you doing down there?" he asked, looking at the dirty knee-caps on Sam's trousers. "Oh, nothing much sir. Just done some weeding around these here sunflowers." Sam replied. "Haven't they grown sir?" he added a moment later. "Yes Sam. They have grown quite a lot!" Frodo responded, looking up towards the sky at the big flowers and their big yellow petals. He suddenly turned to look at Sam. 'He look's so happy and proud.' Thought Frodo. Then, unexpectedly, a strange feeling came over him. He felt his heart begin to race and all of a sudden he wanted to be in Sam's arms. Sam didn't notice though, as he was looking at the flowers.

"Why, they be twice as tall as you now Mr. Frodo!" said Sam, chuckling at the thought. Frodo smiled at Sam and moved in front of the flower, just to prove his point. "Right you were Sam!" he exclaimed, when he looked up at the sunflower towering overhead. They both burst with laughter.  
When both hobbits had calmed down, there was a sudden awkward silence between them. Frodo's smile faded and Sam looked straight to the ground, shuffling his feet in the dirt, somewhat nervously.

Finally, Frodo came to his senses. "Yes, well, um..." he stumbled for words. His heart was racing again and he had no idea what he was going to say next. Sam glanced upward and gave him a curious look. At length, one sentence came to Frodo's mind. "Would you like to come indoors Sam? It'll be time for luncheon now, I'd think." He said nervously, but steadily. Sam smiled. "Why, I would be honored Mr. Frodo..." he paused. "But I had better be getting some work done first. If you follow me." Frodo nodded and went back inside, feeling a bit rejected.

Later on after nightfall, Frodo was sitting in his favorite chair again, and Sam was sitting next to him, in another chair. Both of them had warm mugs in their hands. Once again, there was silence between them, as Sam had just finished telling Frodo about his gardening for the day. Frodo just stared into the flames of the fire now, a sad expression on his face. Sam was worried.

He could tell something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Mr. Frodo?" he asked, concerned. Frodo looked up, smiled weakly at Sam and replied; "Nothing Sam. I'm just tired, that's all." But straight after his reply, Frodo went back to staring at the fire again, that sad expression on his face once more. "Now, Mr. Frodo." Said Sam, frowning slightly, and then a second later his frown lifted. "I know something's wrong. I can tell." Frodo couldn't handle it any longer. He gave up. Sam was always persistent when he knew something was wrong. Frodo brought his sad eyes to look at Sam. "It's just... oh Sam. I feel so lonely here now. Bilbo's gone and...." He broke down into tears. Sam stood up, went over to Frodo's chair and hugged his friend. "Now I understand, Mr. Frodo." Sam let go and spoke to him face to face.

"There's something's that you have to let go of. It's not your fault that Bilbo left. No one expected it." Sam stopped.  
'Think Samwise! Think! You're not going to help him by saying that, are you? Use your head!' Then, Sam suddenly noticed that Frodo had stopped crying and was looking at him. Frodo was feeling strange again, as his heart raced off again. He wanted Sam to hold him, now more then ever. Sam looked back at him. 'He's so beautiful and he has such beautiful eyes.' He thought to himself, looking into Frodo's eyes.

Then, from somewhere in his heart, Sam suddenly had a strange feeling. He felt like he wanted to grab Frodo and hold him close forever. He was awoken out of a trance-like state, when Frodo said something. "Thankyou Sam." Was all he said and he hugged him again. "What for Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, still embracing him and feeling strangely delightful. He was a little bit surprised that Frodo would ever thank him for anything.

"For being here when I need you most." Frodo realised what he sounded like and blushed, from his curly head to his hairy feet. Sam, unknowingly, blushed too.  
"Of course I'm here for you." Said Sam, when he'd recollected what Frodo had said. "I will always be here for you Mr. Frodo..." he added, although for what reason he didn't know. He was opening his mouth before he could think. Both of them seemed reluctant to part, but did so. "I trust that you will be." said Frodo, that wonderful smile back on his face. Sam tried to smile as confidently as he did, but Sam had butterflies in his stomach, and he guessed Frodo didn't.

Silence came again, as Sam and Frodo's smiles disappeared. They gazed into each other's eyes so intently then, that both hobbits could feel each other's breath on their skin. Frodo felt like his heart was going to explode at any minute. Sam felt like the butterflies in his stomach had gone mad and the desire to pour out his feelings to Frodo was very strong now. "Sam." Frodo breathed. Once again, only mixed words raced about in his mind. Then, two words came from his lips; "Kiss me."

Sam's eyes widened with surprise at first, then a second later, his brown eyes changed and sparkled with love and enchantment.  
Frodo's eyes shone with the blueness of the seas and skies, put together. At that moment, the Hobbits got even closer. Then, it happened. The gap, which was once between them, was now non-existent. Their lips touched lightly and softly, with eyes closed, a kiss so sweet that one couldn't call it a name, nor describe it.

They divided for a moment and opened their eyes, only to see the others eyes looking back at them. "Mr. Frodo..." Sam began, but Frodo put a finger to his lips. Sam didn't speak again, as Frodo took his finger away, and leaned in for another sweet kiss. This time though, there was more passion and longing involved, as their tongues and hands explored each other.  
That was a night that neither Hobbit would forget.

The next morning, Sam awoke in Bag End, with a beautiful sleeping Hobbit beside him. He watched Frodo for a minute, as he breathed in and out peacefully, before he went into the kitchen to make a big first breakfast for Frodo and himself. Soon, the smell of cooked bacon floated into Frodo's room, but that's not what woke him up. It was the sound of Sam singing to himself, as he worked with the pots and pans, which Frodo awoke to.

Frodo dressed and tip toed to the doorway of the kitchen, only to see Sam facing his back to him, busying himself in the sink, washing the dishes. Frodo also noticed the plate of bacon, eggs and sausages on the table. "Good morning Sam." Said Frodo, in a rather loud and cheerful voice. Sam wasn't expecting this, as he jumped and dropped a plate back into the sink again. He turned around.

"Morning, Mr. Frodo, sir. Sorry, but you startled me." His hands rummaged around for the plate again in the sink, half facing Frodo. "I was going to give you your breakfast in bed, sir, but it seems you beat me to it." Sam smiled. Frodo smiled back, as he walked over to the table and sat down. "Mmm... looks good Sam." He waited until Sam sat down opposite him, and then began eating. Once again, there was a silence between them, slightly awkward, yet not as inept as the last one.

After breakfast, Frodo finally spoke. "So Sam. What has the Gaffer got for you to do today?" he asked, slightly edgy. Sam looked up at Frodo.  
"Oh, the usual; weeding, planting, trimming, basically gardening sir." And after those words, he chuckled a bit. Frodo was happy to see him smile, as he hadn't done since earlier this morning. Then, Frodo's smile faded once more, as he realised that they were both avoiding last night's events.

"Sam, about last night..." he began to say, but this time Sam cut in. "Mr. Frodo, last night... was, well..." he went silent for a moment before continuing. "Last night was the most amazing time I've ever had and..." Once again, he went quiet for a short time, his facial expressions showing sadness, as if he was about to regret what he was about to say. "I understand...that it only happened because... you were upset, sir." And with that he turned his back.

Frodo was hurt, as Sam said those words. His heart ached and he just wanted to cry, until his eyes could cry no more. He already had tears welling up in his eyes. 'I thought that was special to us. It was special to me...' he thought to himself. Sam was having thoughts likewise.  
'Why am I lying to him? That's not the truth, and I know it! Last night was special to me and he's the special to me too. What have I done?' Neither of the hobbits could tell the others emotions, as their backs were to each other.

Rapidly, after thinking to himself for a few minutes, Sam turned around and spoke, mainly to Frodo's back. "Mr. Frodo. I'm sorry... I... " He stopped and thought about what he was saying. "Last night was special to me and...well, I just hope it was special to you too." Suddenly, hearing these words, Frodo turned around, to show his teary-eyed face to Sam. Sam gasped at the sight.  
"Oh Mr. Frodo, I'm so sorry! I never meant no harm to come of what I said earlier. Besides, I did not even mean it!" Sam's voice was stern, yet he still wavered.

"Oh Sam. Please, you must promise me you'll never do that again! It would..." Frodo temporarily halted for a brief moment. That's when he realised what he felt for Sam. "It would break my heart, Samwise Gamgee!" Frodo stood up and faced Sam. Sam began to back up, becoming afraid all of a sudden, as his master's voice rose in volume. "I couldn't stand being hurt, again, Sam!" Suddenly, Frodo's voice level lowered and he seemed to shrink. Frodo sat down on a chair again.

Now Sam saw the broken down, sad and upset Frodo Baggins again. Sam walked over to where Frodo was sitting and hugged him, rubbing his back with his hands. "It's alright Frodo. I know it hurts. But you don't have to worry. Everything's going to be alright. Your Sam's here now.." Sam chanted quietly, as if trying to get a child to sleep. Frodo began to cry in Sam's arms. "Please...don't leave me Sam. I don't want to be alone, without you." he sobbed. Sam didn't let go, only hugged him tighter. "I won't be going anywhere Frodo. Least not right now." Sam replied. Frodo's loud crying had now reduced to silent tears, falling down his cheeks.

At last, after several minutes in Sam's arms, Frodo turned around to face Sam. Although his face was tear stained and red, Sam still saw a beautiful hobbit before him. "My Sam." He said smiling. "What would I do without you?". Sam laughed lightly and replied; "Well, I don't rightly know Mr. Frodo." This in turn, made Frodo chuckle slightly. "Now, wait just one minute! What would I do without you, Mr. Frodo?" Now they both laughed. "Well, " he replied, as he finished laughing. "I wouldn't know either Sam." And they both took off laughing again. When they'd calmed themselves down, there was that uncomfortable silence again. It only lasted a second though, before Frodo broke it. "Sam," and they looked into each other's eyes once more. "I love you."

In saying that, Frodo even surprised himself, but Sam's smile only broadened. "I love you even more, Frodo Baggins." Sam replied, playing around a bit with words. At that moment, as if it were the first time, Frodo leaned in to kiss Sam, but Sam got there first.  
Sam was lucky that day, as he went home. His Gaffer was angry, until Sam told him that Mr. Frodo asked him to help cleaning indoors, so Hamfast Gamgee agreed and didn't punish Sam. Sam was relieved. So, for the next few days, Sam would go inside Bag End and, well, `pretend to do chores.' The fact that Sam's Gaffer allowed him to come to Bag End everyday, amazed Frodo. Of course, they did do some work.  
After all, it was a big job to clean out Bilbo's old study, let alone the whole of Bag End! Therefore, the cleaning went on for several weeks.

Frodo and Sam spent many happy days together, tucked up in Bag End, swapping kisses in between cleaning. Every once a week, the Gaffer would ask; "Is it done yet?" and Sam would shake his head and answer `no.' And so, life in the Shire went on as normal. Until Gandalf returned and delivered the bad news about the One Ring, and that's when the quest began.........

The End.


End file.
